


Wait for me to come home

by mist_igri



Series: in the blink of an eye [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Memory, War, décès sous entendu, photograph
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: In the blink of an eyeIl n'y a ni début, ni fin. Il n'y a pas de suite, rarement d'explication.C'est la musique qui fait le contexte et votre imagination qui fait le reste.





	

  

 

 

**Play :[Photograph - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkWPMaCd0aY)**

 

 

 

J'ai mal au coeur. Littéralement. Je sens le manque, un pincement douloureux dans ma poitrine, un poids qui m'empêche de respirer correctement.

 

J'ai tellement ri, avant, quand des amis me disaient que l'amour ça fait mal. “N'importe quoi”, je répondais. “L'amour ça te transporte, ça te donne des ailes. Ca fait pas mal, c'est pas fait pour.” Et aujourd'hui, je pourrais en pleurer. Je l'aime et ça me fait mal. Comme ça fait mal d'aimer du vide, quelqu'un qui n'est plus là. Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour lui, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

 

Je sors de ma poche la photo qu'il m'avait donnée avant de partir. Je l'observe un moment et je n'ai pas besoin de la retourner pour me souvenir des mots qui sont inscrits au verso.

 

_“You can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer until our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home”_

 

 

 

Mais je suis tout seul. Et j'aurai beau l'attendre, il ne rentrera plus.

 

__

 

J'ai dans les mains la lettre ramenée par les officiers qui sont venus m'annoncer qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Vous savez, celle que les soldats gardent toujours dans une poche, généralement celle près du cœur. Dans les films, quand ils savent qu'ils n'en sortiront pas, ils la donnent à quelqu'un de confiance en suppliant : “Tu lui diras, hein.” Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu me dire ? Quand la personne qu'on aime est dans l'armée, quand elle est au front, on sait tous ce que ça veut dire de voir arriver des soldats inconnus sur le pas de la porte. Alors les mots étaient superflus.

 

Je n’ai pas encore ouvert le pli. J’ai retardé ce moment comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, mais j’ai besoin de me raccrocher à lui, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je glisse un doigt entre les couches de papier et déchire l’enveloppe. J’ai l’impression d’être vide en sortant puis en dépliant la feuille. Un carré de papier tombe par terre et, en le ramassant, je découvre une minuscule photo de lui, souriant. Lui tel qu’il était, tel qu’il sera à jamais.

 

 

_“I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat, where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul”_  

 

__

 

L'enterrement est un moment fort. Beaucoup de soldats sont venus pour saluer une dernière fois leur Lieutenant, mais le silence qui nous entoure est étouffant. Je tourne la tête et la succession des stèles blanches parfaitement alignées me fait froid dans le dos. Tous ces hommes qui ne reviendront jamais. Pères, fils, frères, amants, maris. Il y en a tellement.

 

Chaque coup de canon tiré pour honorer sa mémoire me va droit au coeur. Quand ses plus proches amis plient le drapeau qui recouvrait le cercueil, je suis submergé par l'émotion. Au moment de saisir le morceau de tissu, sa mère chancelle et j'attrape son bras, lui apportant un soutien dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Je ne la lâche pas, après, quand chaque officier passe devant nous, lui offrant un salut militaire auquel elle répond toujours par un hochement de tête.

Je reste le dernier devant la tombe et sors de ma poche la photo de nous qu'il m'avait confiée. Je l'ai mise sous verre pour la préserver et ai tracé sur le bord du cadre quelques mots.

   


 _“Wait for me to come home”_

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le déroulement exact des funérailles militaires en Angleterre. Alors j'ai fait ça au feeling, mais il est possible qu'il y ait de grosses incohérences. Désolée pour ça.
> 
> Aussi, puisque ce n'est pas spécifié, ça me plairait de savoir qui vous avez imaginé dans quel rôle =)


End file.
